


November 4, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Amos brought fried chicken home for lunch, Supergirl was happy.





	November 4, 2004

I never created DC canon.

After Amos brought fried chicken home for lunch, Supergirl was happy while she remembered carrying a Smallville villain to prison recently.

THE END


End file.
